Some devices include a number of electronic components, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs) for operating the device. Typically, the PCB mechanically supports and electrically connects electronic components using conductive tracks, pads, and other features that are etched from conductive material laminated on a non-conductive substrate. The PCB may be supported by a support structure that maintains the PCB in a predetermined position and that maintains an electric connection to other components.
In some cases, the support structure may provide features that cool the PCB and maintain the PCB within a predetermined operating temperature range. However, some structures may be of limited use for some situations. The structure may not provide effective cooling given the number of PCBs, the heat load from the PCBs, the ambient temperature, and other factors.
Also, some support structures may be too bulky for some environments. For example, the support structure may not be compact enough for use within an aircraft or other vehicle, given the limited amount of available space. If there are a large number of electronics components to be cooled, the structure may be quite bulky. Additionally, the support structure and its associated cooling features can add a significant amount of weight to the vehicle, which can negatively impact fuel efficiency of the vehicle and/or other vehicle performance characteristics.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a compact support structure for electronic components that securely maintains the electronic components in a predetermined position and that provides increased cooling efficiency and cooling effectiveness for the electronic components. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background discussion.